A New World
by Lozzypop
Summary: A CATS fanfic, what happens when the Tugger returns to the junkyard after a long time away, rating is for language and some violence. Updated 3.12.04, chapter 6 added
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Hope you enjoy reading this. This is actually a story I started writing a little while ago and I recently came across it on the computer. It is unfinished as of yet, but I would like to finish it when I have the time (after horrible, evil, A level exams, yuk). Please review and let me know what you think.  
  
I shakily approached the junkyard. It had been nearly a year since I left my home, and only my pride had kept me away from it for so long. After a fight with my brother Munkustrap. Ok in the past we've had some major arguments but none like that one. Blows were nearly exchanged and definitely would have been if Bombalurina and Demeter hadn't been standing between us.  
  
We both said things we didn't really mean, but I was so steamed that I grabbed my stuff and left. That had been 10 months ago, I had travelled, seen the world and now I was back home where I belong. Ready to admit that I had missed the place and even missed my knucklehead brother.  
  
I frowned as I got closer to the junkyard, something was different, felt wrong somehow. I shook off the strange feeling and went towards the gate. The feeling returned, practically smacking me on the forehead as I saw an unusual sight. Griddlebone, an agent of Macavity's in the junkyard? I couldn't help it, I just stopped and stared. I even blinked and rubbed my eyes. Yes, Griddlebone was still there. Me being a curious cat I had to find out what was going on. I strolled up to her, "Hey Griddlebone, what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining if the jellicles have an attractive new member."  
  
Grid's eyes grew when she saw me,  
  
"Tugger, oh you don't know do you?" she said, then looked all around her furtively.  
  
"Don't know what?" I demanded. Grid raised her paw to my lips,  
  
"Shh, follow me but be careful, it's not safe here. Things have changed since you left."  
  
I followed, the odd feeling I had earlier slowly turning to dread. Grid reached a small junkpile and knocked on it lightly several times. To my surprise there was an answering knock from inside. Grid anxiously signalled for me to jump down what looked like a trap door.  
  
"Here goes nothing," I thought before I jumped. I wasn't sure whether I could trust her but decided to go along with it anyway. If anything happened I could take care of myself. I landed in darkness, it got even darker when Grid jumped in letting the trapdoor shut above her.  
  
"Don't worry, there's another way out," she assured me as she led me through a tunnel.  
  
"There's a light at the end of the tunnel," I sung to myself, having snuck into a theatre to see Starlight Express once during my travels. Griddlebone glanced at me strangely but said nothing. The tunnel led into a deceptively large room, the roof of which was the junkpile. Cassandra stood in the room working on something. She looked different somehow, as if she had, had to handle a lot of trouble before her time.  
  
"Hello Grid," she said without looking up.  
  
"I've got someone with me," Grid replied, without a return greeting. Cassandra finally looked up, her eyes tired and sad.  
  
"T...Tugger? Is that really you?" she asked once she had gotten over her amazement.  
  
"In the flesh babe," I said cheekily, hoping to raise a smile out of the aloof queen. Instead she ran to me and flung her arms round me.  
  
"Even better," I thought, "Tugger boy you've still got it."  
  
That was until I heard the sound of crying. Cassandra, the usually dignified and uppity queen was shaking with sobs.  
  
"What did I do?" I wondered. Out loud I tried to comfort Cass,  
  
"It's ok, Cassie I'm here now. What's happened?"  
  
Cass looked up from my fur long enough to ask Grid something.  
  
"You didn't tell him?" Cass buried her head against my chest again to continue crying. I continued to hold her but looked towards Grid for an explanation. She tiredly sat down,  
  
"Macavity, he took over the yard and made the jellicles into slaves. Now he lords it over here with his henchcats."  
  
My face dropped, not even in my worst nightmares had I imagined that could happen,  
  
"Oh Everlasting Cat," I mumbled in shock, "And, the leader? Mun...Munkustrap?"  
  
I dreaded Grid's reply as her face clouded over with darkness.  
  
"Your brother is..."  
  
I squeezed my eyes closed to stop the dizziness that was washing over me. Was Grid about to tell me that Munk was dead? She seemed to know what I was thinking and hastened to put my imagination at rest,  
  
"Well he's not dead. But he's a prisoner of Macavity," she informed me. I sighed in relief. He wasn't dead. He was still alive!  
  
The sound of paw steps made us all look towards the entrance. I noticed Griddlebone go very pale and extended her claws in defence. However it was Bombalurina who entered the room. Her shoulders were slumped over, and she no longer held her head high, or had that flirtatious look that always drove me crazy.  
  
"Bomb, you forgot the knocks," Grid reminded her, sighing in relief.  
  
"Who cares about the bloody knocks," Bomb spat throwing down a piece of cloth on to the floor, "If the henchcats found this place do you think they'd bloody well knock?! They'd just barge in, the bastards!"  
  
Grid remained calm, "You saw Munk, didn't you? You're always like this after you see him."  
  
Bomb just nodded dumbly in reply. All the anger seemed to evaporate out of her, and all that was left was a scared ghost of the queen she once was.  
  
"Erm, hi Bomb," I said with a smile and a little wave. Cass had finally released me from her grasp, she was no longer sobbing and even managed a weak smile before sitting down.  
  
"Hi Tugger," Bomb said without even turning around she even continued to speak to Grid, "It's just..."  
  
Bomb stopped suddenly and slowly turned to face me.  
  
"Tugger!" she exclaimed and rushed into my arms. I found myself in exactly the same position as before, except this time it was Bomb sobbing in my arms. I stroked her head and gently whispered to her. An odd thought struck me, maybe it should have really occurred to me sooner.  
  
"Griddlebone, what's your part in all this?" I asked her, it came out sounding a little more suspicious than it had sounded in my head, but Griddlebone chose to ignore it.  
  
She smiled half-heartedly,  
  
"I suppose I'm a double agent," she shrugged.  
  
"Grid has helped us, made our lives a little less like hell," Cass mumbled gratefully.  
  
"But there's nothing she can do for Munk though," Bomb sniffed, her tears coming to an end. Grid sighed,  
  
"I tried Bomb, but you can't reason with Macavity."  
  
I couldn't stand it anymore,  
  
"What has happened to Munk?" I demanded.  
  
"I told you," Grid said, "He's Macavity's prisoner."  
  
"Yes, and?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"Don't you get it?" Grid frowned, "The only reason Munkustrap is alive is because Macavity's such a twisted bastard."  
  
I looked at Grid blankly, not quite understanding her. Grid appeared to be slightly exasperated,  
  
"Do I have to spell it out for you? Macavity has been...he's been torturing Munkustrap."  
  
I gasped,  
  
"That fu..."  
  
Bomb cut me off, "It's sick, that's what it is. Munk's...he's not like himself. He's been so brave, now he just wants to give up."  
  
"That is it!" I banged my fist on the table. The three queens shushed me frantically. I lowered my voice,  
  
"We've got to get you all out of here."  
  
"It's a nice dream," Bomb said tiredly.  
  
"It could be a reality," I told them. The queens remained doubtful.  
  
"What the hell happened to you all?" I asked hopelessly, they seemed so different from their former selves. Grid rose slowly,  
  
"I'd best get going, I'm meant to report to Macavity," she mumbled before leaving the room. The rest of us stood in silence, reflecting, remembering, and trying to forget. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra eventually broke our silence,  
  
"I...I could show you our memory of that night if you want," Cass shuddered, "But Tugger you have to ask yourself, are you ready to see this?"  
  
I nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
She took my paws and suddenly we weren't in that underground den, we were in the jellicle meeting area. Munkustrap stood on the tire addressing the rest of the jellicles. His eyes showed something unfamiliar, defeat. It scared me. He spoke to the tribe,  
  
"Well I'm glad to see that the little ones are back with us safely. But as you all know, the yard is now under Macavity's control."  
  
I looked round and saw henchcats surrounding the jellicles, making sure no one could escape before Macavity arrived.  
  
"As leader I shall be going down with the ship so to speak, but if Macavity asks anyone to join him for a better life I wouldn't hold it against you if you did."  
  
"Don't be stupid Munk, we're with you to the end!" Alonzo called out. Munk gave a grateful smile before continuing.  
  
"We don't really know what to expect so I wish you all good luck and would suggest you spend this time with the ones you love."  
  
As I expected Munk headed straight over to Demeter and kissed her gently,  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, "This never would have happened if Old Deuteronomy was still here."  
  
"Don't apologise, it's not your fault Munku," Dem hugged him tightly.  
  
"Erm, Munk," Misto stood before Munk and Dem.  
  
Cassie's voice echoed in my head,  
  
"Macavity drained Misto of his powers. With Misto's power plus his own Macavity became exceptionally powerful."  
  
I continued to watch the scene.  
  
"Yes Misto," Munk replied.  
  
"I just want to say, thank you. You've been a good friend and leader."  
  
Munk smiled sadly and pulled the smaller tom towards him in a hug.  
  
"Thank you Misto," Munk choked out. One by one the rest of the jellicles surrounded them to create the biggest group hug ever. I felt a pang of guilt for not being here when the tribe needed all the help they could get.  
  
A hush fell over the tribe and they all moved out of the hug. Munk quickly made his way towards Dem and kissed her,  
  
"Demi, no matter what happens here I love you and always will."  
  
"I love you too Munku," Demi whispered, tears forming in her eyes, "Be careful."  
  
Munk acknowledged that with a nod and a gentle squeeze of Dem's paw. All the jellicles faced towards the tire as Macavity made his grand entrance. The kittens huddled together shaking at the sound of the Hidden Paw's maniacal laughter. Munk on the other hand glared at the fiend who had captured the jellicles junkyard. Macavity smirked as he noticed this,  
  
"Ah Munkustrap, dear brother. I finally get what's mine eh? Would you care to step forward? If you're not too cowardly."  
  
Ever since he was a kitten the one thing Munk couldn't stand to be called was cowardly. There's was no doubt in my mind that he would do as Macavity had said. Letting go of Dem's paw Munk strode right up to Macavity,  
  
"The junkyard will never rightfully be yours," Munk hissed.  
  
"Is that so?" Mac smirked. Striking quickly he slashed Munk across the face with his specially sharpened claws,  
  
"That's for answering back," Mac chuckled when Munk gingerly touched his face, wincing slightly with the pain. I could feel myself tense up and hissed at Macavity.  
  
"Tug you can't do anything about it, this is a memory," Cass said, reading my mind. I tried to calm the anger boiling up inside me and the scene continued as if it were just actors in a play.  
  
"Do you have any last words Munkustrap?" Macavity asked with a big smirk on his face. I wished that I could have wiped that smirk off his face. Munk drew himself up to his full height, but he was still dwarfed by Macavity,  
  
"Up yours," Munk replied with a smirk of his own.  
  
"Well, I think I should teach you a lesson in manners," Mac said calmly.  
  
"I think someone ought to teach you one," Munk replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
I frowned; didn't Munk see he was just pissing Macavity off? There must have been a reason behind him acting this way or else it was just the last way to rebel.  
  
Macavity had had enough of this cheek. He punched Munk hard across the face; it made an impressive cracking sound. Munk fell to the floor holding his jaw. It was all Bomba could do to keep Dem from running to him.  
  
"Macavity broke Munk's jaw in two places with that punch," Cassandra's voice informed me.  
  
"Maybe we'll have a little less lip from you now," Mac jeered. Gesturing to his henchcats he ordered, "Take him away, I'll deal with him later."  
  
Three henchcats restrained Munk and dragged him away from us.  
  
"No!" Dem sobbed, "Munku!"  
  
Bomba held her tightly, partly to stop her from running after him but also to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry, dear Demeter," Mac laughed, "I wont kill him, well not yet anyway. I think every tom should be allowed to see his kittens before he dies."  
  
It was then that I noticed the slight swell in Dem's stomach,  
  
"Way to go Munk!" I thought, but my celebration soon evaporated. The jellicles were prisoners, every one of them. Mac smiled,  
  
"Now, if anyone wants to join me speak up."  
  
There was silence amongst the jellicles.  
  
"Very well, if you'll all care to step this way, form an orderly queue."  
  
He signalled and two queens stepped up beside him on the tire, one white and fluffy, Griddlebone. The other was brown and cream; I had never seen her before. I would have remembered a pretty creature like that. The brown and cream queen took hold of Macavity's paw gladly. I could imagine her as one of Macavity's top agents. She looked deadly enough. Griddlebone was a little more hesitant to take his paw, she seemed as if she'd rather be anywhere but in the junkyard. Meanwhile the jellicles were being forced to wear collars,  
  
"They're magical," Cass said, "If we try to escape they activate and shock us."  
  
I clenched my fists growling, how dare Macavity do this to them?  
  
Suddenly I was back in the underground room.  
  
"That bastard," I hissed.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Bomb sighed.  
  
A tall strange tom walked into the room, I quickly stood in front of Bomb and Cass growling. Bomb's earlier words echoed through my head, "If the henchcats found this place do you think they'd bloody well knock?!"  
  
Just as I was about to make sure this henchcat would never live to tell where the jellicle hideout was, Bomb spoke,  
  
"Diego, how the hell did you get in this time?"  
  
"Ah, no major skills needed. The henchcats are getting a bit lax with their security. I just walked right in."  
  
"Well, Grid's not here, she's had to report to Macavity," Cass said wearily.  
  
"Well who said anything about me wanting to talk to Grid?"  
  
"Because you always come here to talk to Grid," Cass reminded him.  
  
"And?" Diego growled.  
  
"And nothing."  
  
"Anyway, who's this?" Diego asked tossing his head in my direction.  
  
"I could ask the same of you," I replied in a bored tone.  
  
"Diego, this is Tugger, he's part of our tribe but was away when Macavity took over. Tugger this is Diego, one of Macavity's ex henchcats. Who really should be trying to help us," Bomb introduced us.  
  
"Hey cut me a break, I'm making my street contacts again, once that's done we can lead an attack against Macavity," Diego turned to me, "Ah, I know you, the deserter, the gray tabby's brother."  
  
"I did not desert them," I hissed fiercely, part of that anger was towards myself. I didn't mean to leave when the tribe needed me most.  
  
"Hey hey," Bomb stood between us, "Calm it."  
  
It was then that Grid decided to return. I couldn't help but notice she looked a little more dishevelled than someone should after a mere meeting with Macavity. She was hastily trying to smooth down her fur again to make herself more presentable.  
  
"So you had to 'report' to Macavity?" Diego glared at her.  
  
"Diego," her face dropped, "I...I didn't expect you'd be coming today."  
  
"Yeah well that's obvious," he said coldly.  
  
"Diego, you don't understand. Let me explain," Grid pulled him down one of the tunnels.  
  
"So them two are together then? Got a funny way of showing it," I said, shaking my head.  
  
Cass and Bomb nodded.  
  
"They think nobody knows. It would probably ruin their reputations if everyone knew they actually cared for someone. Anyway all the jellicles know. Macavity and the henchcats don't though," Bomb said, she then put her finger to her lips. We could hear Diego and Grid talking.  
  
"Diego, I'm sorry but something happened since last time you were here," Grid said softly.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Macavity asked me to be his mate."  
  
"So you're with him, ok I know where I stand. I hope you two are very happy together."  
  
"Diego, listen to me please. I had to, nobody refuses to do what Macavity says and lives for much longer. You of all people should know that!"  
  
"Then get out of here Grid, start a new life. I did."  
  
"I can't leave the jellicles. The only way for me to leave is for you to lead an attack on Macavity and his henchcats. The sooner the better."  
  
An exasperated sigh was heard, "Fine Grid, but next time you have to 'report' to him tell him you have a headache."  
  
The two reappeared in the room, Diego's face like thunder.  
  
"Tugger, you go with Diego. Maybe you can help round up enough cats who are willing to face up to Macavity," Grid told me.  
  
You couldn't half tell that she was so used to giving orders. Would saying please have killed her? Then again, helping to free the jellicles was what I was here for. So I really couldn't complain about being stuck with Diego for the time being.  
  
"Fine," I grumbled.  
  
Diego on the other paw, seemed a hell of a lot happier at the prospect of attacking Macavity. Bomb and Cass gave me a quick hug.  
  
"Hurry though," Bomb whispered, "Munk's living on borrowed time. Dem's kittens are due any day now."  
  
I nodded, Munk's fate rested on me now. I wasn't going to let him down.  
  
"Watch out for Satina, she should be on duty about now," Grid warned us, "I'll see if she's out there and distract her if she is."  
  
Grid led the way out, Diego followed close behind and I brought up the rear after kissing Bomb and Cass each on the cheek.  
  
"I wont let you all down," I promised them as I left the room. As we got to the entrance Grid signalled for us to stay put and she left the tunnel.  
  
"Damn Satina," Diego sighed impatiently. I glanced outside and saw Grid talking to a brown and cream queen, the one from the flashback.  
  
"What's her story then?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Satina? She was a stray, picked up from the streets as a kitten. Macavity took her in as a servant, a general dogs body of sorts. But he must have saw potential in her, 'cause when she was older he handed her over to Grid for training. Satina's very much a perfect agent. But also a perfect pain in the arse, looks down on everybody except Macavity."  
  
"Oh," I replied, "She seems to have a bit of respect for Grid."  
  
"Yeah well," Diego's voice took on a bitter tone, "Grid's Macavity's mate now. That demands respect."  
  
"Well of course," I didn't let on that I'd heard their conversation.  
  
"I can't wait to get everyone down here and attack that ponce," Diego hissed more to himself than to me.  
  
I kept silent and watched Grid lead Satina away,  
  
"This is our chance, come on," I said to Diego. I got up and looking around carefully made a break for it. Diego was close on my tail, too close in fact. Guards were at the gate. When I stopped suddenly to avoid being seen Diego crashed into the back of me and we fell to the ground.  
  
"Why'd you stop so suddenly idiot?" Diego hissed.  
  
"Why were you following so close you prat?" I hissed back. We clambered back to our feet and heard footsteps. The guards had heard us.  
  
"Diego," one realised before Diego knocked him out. I knocked out the other quickly.  
  
"Come on," I said to Diego urgently.  
  
"We should take them out," Diego mumbled, "They recognised me."  
  
"Take them out? Out for dinner, maybe. But they're not really my type," I joked to lighten the mood, "Let's just get out of here now."  
  
I grabbed Diego's arm and pulled him out of the junkyard. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Author's note~  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers, I love you all! Um this chapter is a little short, but I'm having a bit of writer's block recently. Please keep on reading and reviewing (  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Macavity paced angrily,  
  
"And what in heavside's name was Diego doing here?" he demanded.  
  
The henchcats stood in front of Macavity shook in fear.  
  
"I don't know Sir," one replied, "M...maybe the jellicles have seen something."  
  
Mac rubbed his paws together, obviously formulating a plan, "Hmm yes the jellicles. Prometheus, bring me Bombalurina on the double."  
  
"Yes boss," Prometheus left the room and returned not much later with the struggling red queen.  
  
"Get your filthy paws off me!" she hissed at Prometheus, pulling her arm free of his grasp, "And what do you want Macavity?"  
  
She resisted the urge to spit in his smug face.  
  
"Dear Bombalurina, always a pleasure. It has come to my attention that a certain ex-employee of mine was sneaking around today. Diego is his name. What do you know about it?"  
  
Bomb quickly put on a nonchalant expression, hoping it disguised the nervous pounding of her heart,  
  
"And I'm even meant to know who he is, how?"  
  
"You're lying to me, my dear. I can tell. Now tell the truth or else I might have to take my anger out on a certain silver tabby."  
  
Bomb hung her head, no way was she going to let Munk get hurt because of her,  
  
"Ok fine, he was here to see Griddlebone," she admitted quietly.  
  
"Grid," Macavity mused, "Dismissed Bombalurina."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Not tonight Mac, I have a headache," Grid practised in front of the mirror, "Mac sweetie, I have a headache. I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
She jumped suddenly as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Grid, can I come in?" Mac's voice called.  
  
"I have a headache," she blurted out, "Erm I mean come in."  
  
"Not yet stupid!" her sensible inner voice hissed at her.  
  
Mac closed the door behind him carefully, not saying a word. Grid could feel the sparks of tension in the air.  
  
"What's wrong Mac?" Grid asked cautiously.  
  
"Well why don't you tell me? A certain ex-henchcat of mine, lets call him Diego, was seen in the junkyard today. I am led to believe that he came to see you, and why would that be?"  
  
Mac had a dangerous glint in his eye; to completely lie to him would be fatal. It was time for a half-truth.  
  
"Well I...erm kind of had a relationship with him but he wont accept that it's over and I'm with you."  
  
Mac frowned, "So this relationship is completely over, and we shouldn't be seeing any more of our little friend?"  
  
Grid nodded.  
  
"Good good," Mac said slowly walking towards her, "Because I don't know if you know Grid, the 9th circle of hell is reserved for those who betray. But we don't have to worry about that do we?" Mac's question was more like a threat. Grid shook her head timidly, completely unlike her. Since becoming a double agent she knew she was treading on thin ice, and Mac's words had cut right through her. Relaxing slightly, Mac gently rubbed her shoulders,  
  
"Well now that all that's sorted I think we're both in need of some, enjoyment."  
  
Grid took a deep breath, "Not now Mac, I have a headache."  
  
Mac pulled his paws away from her shoulders roughly and began pacing silently. The suspense was slowly killing Grid.  
  
"So does this headache have something to do with Diego?" Mac asked finally. Grid shook her head,  
  
"No of course not," she laughed to cover up her nervousness, "I'm just feeling a bit rundown."  
  
"Just feeling a bit rundown? Grid I know you better than that. I think you are having an affair with that ex-henchcat of mine," Mac angry threw a vase across the room; it shattered into a million pieces. Grid couldn't help but flinch.  
  
"No! It's not like that!" she tried desperately to convince him.  
  
"Prove it then," Mac said quietly, a hint of coldness remained in his tone, "Prove it to me."  
  
Grid carefully approached Macavity and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
"That's more like it," Macavity smirked.  
  
Grid bit her lip, this pretence was getting harder and harder to keep up. 


	4. Chapter 4

~ Author's note: Here it is ladies and gentlemen, the long (bloody long actually) awaited chapter in which Munkustrap features, a lot. So I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to Jemi Gr and Presto who suggested that Munk should feature a little more, um I'll actually dedicate it to all the reviewers so far, you all made my day guys! Anyway on with the story, hope you enjoy it.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
(Munk's POV)  
  
The first few moments of regaining consciousness are pure bliss. You don't know where you are or even recall who you are. All you feel is that wonderful fuzzy sensation that comes with being at peace. I have learnt to cherish those brief moments.  
  
Then the pain hits, shooting through my body like electricity. Then, and only then do I remember, about the hell that is my life. It sounds pretty melodramatic doesn't it? Maybe it is, but if my life is hell then Macavity is Satan himself, and that seems quite fitting to me even in my bruised and broken state.  
  
Yes you heard right, you see the truth is that I, Munkustrap, the Jellicle leader am now nothing more than Macavity's plaything, a doll to torture whenever he feels like it. And I have to admit, Macavity certainly has a knack for it. He knows all the means to cause the most pain possible without spilling a single drop of blood. Although there are those times when he wants to see the ruby liquid seeping from my skin, dripping down his claws.  
  
I opened my eyes and then immediately wished I hadn't as I found myself staring into Macavity's cruel eyes. He grabbed a pawful of my head fur and yanked my head upwards.  
  
"Hell Munk, it just seems to me like your heart isn't in this anymore. It isn't as fun for me when you keep blacking out you know."  
  
He released his grip and I fell back to the cold, stone floor of the cell that had been my home for too long now. I groaned, pain stabbing at my body. The groan was almost inaudible but I still saw Macavity's ears prick up and his expression become one of satisfaction.  
  
What you must understand about Macavity is that he doesn't necessarily enjoy killing, not when he can keep a person alive for months on end, inflicting unimaginable tortures on them. He never goes for the kill when he can go for the pain. It's like a drug to him. He drinks it in and delights in it. He likes to break a person, not only physically but also mentally. The ultimate goal no doubt is to make them...us beg for death, the one-way ticket out of this hellhole. And I've seen it happen.  
  
On my first night here Macavity dragged in one of my fellow prisoners, a young tom, a broken soul. His eyes rolled wildly in fear, he flinched at Macavity's every movement, and most of all he pleaded for death, to free him from this so-called life. Macavity slit his throat in front of me, and with a smirk, promised me that I'd be the same way before my own death at his paws.  
  
At the time I thought otherwise, that I'd rather live in the fiery pits of hell itself for all eternity, than beg to die. Well, I've had a lot of time to think recently and, maybe I was wrong. Don't think me weak, I'm not quite prepared to beg for an end to it all, but it does seem like an agreeable alternative to the existence I lead now.  
  
Bomba thinks otherwise. Her visits, however short are getting to be more of a godsend to me. In the beginning I had wanted no one to see me, not in the state I was in. Now I'm glad that Bomba ignored my requests for her to go, despite the blow my pride took initially. She's been the one who's kept me sane through this.  
  
"Demeter is nearly ready to have those kittens," Macavity's voice had now switched to a conversational tone.  
  
Talking to the Hidden paw was like having an encounter with Jekell and Hyde, one minute he was perfectly reasonable, the next cruel and sadistic. He did it for effect, I had realized not too long ago. It was much harder to gauge his mood if he suddenly switched from one to the other, which also made it much easier to piss him off without realising it.  
  
"Your fate is drawing ever closer my friend, but don't be mistaken into thinking that it will be quick. Oh no, it will be slow, excruciatingly slow in fact," Macavity dragged the words out, savouring the sound of them, "Unless of course you just tell me those words every torturer wants to hear," he paused, to give me chance to speak, or rather to beg and plead.  
  
"Macavity," I winced at how wretched my voice sounded, and knew I would soon regret saying what I was about to say, "Get bent."  
  
The blow came as expected, I felt it and yet I didn't. It was like my body just couldn't suffer any more than it was already; I had reached my pain quota for this lifetime.  
  
Macavity knelt beside me,  
  
"Remember Munkustrap, you're just like everyone in here, sooner or later you'll want it, and when that happens, I want to be the one to help you along the way, capiche?"  
  
His smug smile had returned again,  
  
"Must dash, I'll have to see how Demeter is getting on, shame really, no tom to take care of her in this...time of need."  
  
"If you hurt her I'll..."  
  
"You'll what?" Macavity laughed, "Face it Strap, you got nothing going for you, can you even stand up I wonder? And yet you're threatening me, that is just too cute."  
  
I growled unable to do anything else, what had really stung me was that he was right. I was helpless, and that smarted more than all the wounds covering my body.  
  
Macavity, upon seeing that his words had, had the desired effect made his way to the door,  
  
"I'll send Deme your love," he mocked me before making his grand exit.  
  
I let my head sink back down onto the cold stone. My two least favourite emotions, helplessness and hopelessness overwhelmed me. They were quickly joined by a third; despair. There was no way out of this mess, I would never get to see Deme again, or watch my kittens grow up.  
  
Those were sombre thoughts indeed but as they say it's the things you regret that stick in your mind the most, I regretted not keeping a closer watch on the kittens that day, I regretted being so hard on Misto when he turned my tail pink (it took a while but I can see the funny side now). I even regretted that stupid argument I had with Tugger. It's only when you realise that you're never going to see that person again that you miss them the most.  
  
I missed them all, every single one of the Jellicles. But most of all, I was sorry, sorry for the way things had turned out, sorry for not being a better leader, and finally sorry that I had given up hope for us all.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Author's note: Well hope you enjoyed it, please, please, please review, and let me know what you think. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry about the lack of updates for a while. The only excuse I can give is that it was a combination of writer's block and exams that kept me from writing this story. It was mainly the writer's block to be honest, I was really worried about this chapter being a bit of a disappointment after the last one.  
  
This chapter hopefully has a bit more of a lighthearted feeling to it. I felt that after the last one, we all need cheering up a bit. Anyway, please read and review, so I can improve this story, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up not too long in the future.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you're all great.

* * *

Finding cats willing to stand up to Macavity was like trying to find a Nun in a strip club. Everyone I went to for help seemed to be too busy, not interested, or just plain scared. No one wanted to face up to the infamous Napoleon of Crime, not to save the Jellicles. After all it didn't affect 'them' and why should they get involved in a fight that they could avoid? Why indeed?  
  
I kept trying, what else could I do? I couldn't let a bunch of cowards put me off. The Jellicles...and Munk were counting on me. But after a while even I had to call it quits. I would have gone back to Diego's hangout, but we didn't leave each other on the best of terms, our last words to each other words were, as Munk would say, not for kittens' ears. Actually, Diego's words shouldn't have been heard by most adults' ears. The language that came out of him would have made Growltiger flatten back his ears, and that's a mean feat.  
  
Anyhow, normally I would have just gone and found myself a nice little place to curl up in, and possibly a nice little queen to curl up by, but since this whole thing hasn't been exactly normal from the very beginning I headed back to the junkyard. Unfortunately for me it wasn't all plain sailing; I ran into a couple of snags along the way.  
  
It wasn't until I reached the Junkyard that I discovered more henchcats lurked around the Junkyard at night, to keep the prisoners from escaping, but from my point of view, it was keeping me out. As I stood outside the main gates, hidden in shadow I couldn't help but see the irony, I'd bet my tail fur that I was the only Jellicle outside the junkyard, wanting to get in.  
  
If I was built for stealth, then there would have been thousands of ways to get in the Junkyard without the guards seeing a thing, but as it stood, I guess I was just cursed with this damn sexy body of mine. I was a tom who liked to make a flashy entrance, my mane and leopard spots made me stand out anywhere. My brother on the other paw, with his fur that blended into the shadows was much better at being stealthy. For the first time I wished that it were Munkustrap out here instead of me. He's always been much better at all this rescuing business; he's had more practise at it than me. But it was no good moaning about it, I was the one on this side of the Junkyard wall and I was just going to have to do the best I could. Hopefully, with a bit of luck that would be enough.  
  
Now if a tom like me was going to get into that junkyard unnoticed I would have to create a distraction first. But the question was; what could I do to divert the attention of the guards?  
  
The luck I had wished for earlier was with me at that moment. A human child's ball caught my eye as it rolled along the ground, obviously blown over to me by the wind. I silently thanked the Everlasting Cat as I scooped it up and narrowing my eyes, I aimed at a pile of junk just behind the henchcats. The ball left my paws, causing an almighty crash as it connected with the junk. The guards spun around, startled by this sudden intrusion, I didn't stay to watch their search for the cause of the noise. Instead I jumped over the wall and dived behind a rusting car. The first part of the mission was completed. Oh yes, the name's Tugger, Rum Tum Tugger. Look out ladies; I've got a licence to thrill.  
  
There wasn't a single Jellicle to be seen as I darted from shadow to shadow, trying to avoid detection by Maccy's thugs. I was beginning to lose hope fast, if I couldn't find any of the Jellicles then my mission was completely wasted, and most importantly I wouldn't get to see Bomba. I had missed her while I was away, more than I'd care to admit at times. I have my reputation to think about, I was a heartthrob, not someone who was tied down to one queen. Although the more I thought about it, the less my mind objected, especially if it was Bomba who did the tying.  
  
A rusting noise caught my ears and I dived into an old closet, my heart pounding. I peeked through a part of the wood that was rotting away as I waited for the patrol to pass. What, or should I say who, I actually saw made me grin from ear to ear. The one who had been the source of the noise was a Jellicle, and one that would be glad to see me at that. As she passed my hiding place I reached out, clasping a paw over her mouth and pulled her into the closet.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you. If I let you go do you promise not to scream?" I hissed quietly into her ear. I didn't want to scare her, but right at that moment I couldn't take any chances.  
  
She nodded, stopping her struggle against me. I let her go and she spun around to face me.  
  
"Tug..." she shrieked happily before I managed to put my paw over her mouth again. Of course, out of all the Jellicles in the yard I had to find the one who shrieks at the mere sight of me.  
  
"Shh Etcetera, they can't know I'm here," I whispered, "I need to talk to Bomba about busting you all out of here. Can you take me to her?"  
  
She nodded; the princess had grown up a lot in the past year and was turning into a lovely young queen. I knew she'd find Bomba and some of the others for me, when she wasn't damaging my eardrums by shrieking she was a great kit, correction, young queen. It seemed strange to think of little Etcetera, all grown up.  
  
"Thanks babe," I released her mouth and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.  
  
Even now, I still don't know what I was thinking; my brain cells must have gone for a night on the town. This was Etcetera, my self-confessed number one fan, and I kissed her. Can you guess what happened next? Yep, she fainted. I take back what I said about her being all grown up, she was still the same as the day I left. It was comforting in some ways but right now it was a pain in the tail. I had to find Bomba before dawn, and now I had an unconscious kit on my paws.  
  
"Etty, wake up, come on kid, back to the land of the living. Come on now... please."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I know it has been a while, and to tell you the truth this chapter was wrote ages ago (blushes) but I wasn't really happy with it, so I've done a few alterations and here it is. If anyone has any suggestions on improving this story then I'd love to hear them. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, I love reviewers.

* * *

It wasn't until the heavy door of his cell creaked open that Munkustrap was fully aware that he was not alone, and yet if he cast his mind back a few moments earlier he recalled hearing the scratch of claws along the corridor outside long before the presence had reached his doorway. He had reflected upon those footsteps as though the mere sound could take him away from this dank cell if only for a few heartbeats. This was no rare occurrence, footsteps passed by his cell each day, but it was the irregular pace to these that had caught his attention, almost as though the person to whom they belonged was in a state of agitation or excitement.

It was curious how the footsteps of a person reflected their mood, defined them almost. Macavity, for instance had a certain type of step that distinguished him from the others that passed the cell. It was the definition of authority and they oozed power and arrogance, completely unlike the steps that had just stopped in his doorway. Those had been rushed, Macavity on the other paw never hurried. No matter what had been going on he still kept that calm, calculating pace. Was it then, one of the henchcats who darkened Munkustrap's doorway? The silver tabby considered it to be unlikely; the footsteps were too light to be one of those big brutes. If he wasn't mistaken, then there was only one person it could be.

"How's Demeter?" he asked, not able to summon the energy to turn around from his position, flat on the ground, exactly the way Macavity had left him. Humiliation made Munkustrap grit his teeth as he realised that fact.

"You always know when it's me don't you, Sugar?" Bomba said, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, well, nobody could mistake you for anyone else Bomba."

Bomba frowned, there was no blood this time and that was a relief, she'd never forget the time she'd found the silver tabby in a pool of his own blood. A shudder ran through her body just remembering it. This time there was no blood, but there was something wrong. Not that she could say there was anything right about this situation.

"Munk, what happened?" she asked kneeling quietly beside him.

"Macavity happened, that's what," he growled in frustration, "And he was right. I'm helpless, Bomba. He can do what the hell he likes to anyone in this tribe and I can't do a thing to stop it. Deme's not safe from him, you're not safe; nobody is while he's still alive."

"Munk, that's not your fault."

"It feels like it is, Deuteronomy left me in charge of the tribe and I've let him down."

"Don't you dare say that!" Bomba hissed, "Don't even think it. Old D put you in charge and it was the right thing to do. You are our leader Munkus, and not a single Jellicle feels let down by you."

"Well maybe they should," Munk said, refusing to lift himself out of this pit of self-loathing and pity.

"Munkus, just shut up."

The silver tabby opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Bomba's lips pressing against his own. His eyes opened wide as Bomba deepened the kiss. What the hell was going on? Had the world gone mad?

When Bomba released him, she almost laughed out loud at the startled look on his face.

"Bomba...er...I...what I mean to say is...um."

Bomba, despite herself chuckled at Munk's lack of ability to form a sentence,

"I always seem to have this effect."

"Bomba, this isn't funny, what about Deme?"

"It's all ok, Munkus. I was delivering a 'message' from your beloved, Deme. Believe me, if I'd have done that without her permission I'd be one dead queen."

Munk managed a smile,

"So, that was really from Deme?" he asked, lightly touching his lips.

"Yeah, handsome. Now are you gonna give me a message to take back to her," Bomba grinned wickedly.

"Tell her I love her, and that..."

"Uh, uh, handsome, not that kind of message."

"Oh," Munk's eyes widened once more once he realised what kind of message Bomba meant.

"Um, well..."

"I promise you, Deme doesn't mind, in fact don't you think she'll be upset without a kiss?"

It was a strange state of affairs indeed, but Munk could picture the scowl upon Demes' features if he didn't do this for her. It almost made him chuckle, remembering how moody she had been when she first got pregnant, before all of this, he wished he could go back to that. Instead he was in this cell, and if he didn't want to face Deme's wrath in case he ever got out of there, he would have to do this one thing for her. He took a deep breath, and gritting his teeth he managed to sit up, but not before allowing a hiss of pain to escape his lips.

"Whoa, you ok, handsome?" Bomba looked concerned, and put her arms round him to keep him steady.

Munk gently stroked her cheek,

"Pass this onto Deme."

His lips brushed hers, in a small but very loving kiss.

Bomba pouted,

"A sweet kiss, I should have guessed. There's nothing wrong with that, I suppose."

"What are you getting at, Bomba?"

"Well, you couldn't send your gal a real passionate kiss could you?" she asked, puckering up again.

Munk frowned a little.

"Come on, Deme would like it, and I sure wouldn't have any complaints," she said with a playful smirk.

"Bomba…" Munk began to reprimand her.

"I'll behave, I promise," she rolled her eyes, "You're no fun."

For several heartbeats there was nothing but silence in the cell, as they glanced at each other, both strangely feeling awkward. After a deep breath, Munk made the first move. He leant in closer to Bomba and a shy smile passed his lips before he gently kissed her. This time it was the silver tabby who deepened the kiss, his paw softly stroking the small of her back. A moment later they parted, a little reluctantly it seemed.

"Mmm, that was nice, Munkus," Bomba smiled.

Munk blushed,

"Um, yeah. Make sure that 'message' gets through to Dem."

Bomb sighed,

"How did I ever let a tom like you pass me by?"

"I think you were dazzled by Tugger at that point in time."

Bomb froze, unsure of whether to tell Munk of the reappearance of his brother. She knew that it was unlikely that Macavity wouldn't be in some way moderating the conversation in this cell. Another reason was that it would give the silver tabby hope. Although on the surface that seemed like a good thing, Bomba had seen Munkus get his hopes up more than once, only to immediately have them dashed again. She didn't want to see him like that again and know that she was the cause of it.

"What's the matter, Bomba?" Munkus frowned in concern at her silence.

"Nothing," she quickly replied, "I...I just miss him."

"Me too, and believe me if you'd told me that I'd actually be telling you this, a year ago I never would have believed it."

"Neither would I," she stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hang on a second. When you said you were going to pass that message on to Deme, do you mean you're gonna...?"

Bomba smirked,

"Wouldn't you like to know, Stripes, let's just say I was, what would you think about it?"

"I'd think I'd like to see that," he grinned impishly before he was seized by a sudden coughing fit, which left him shuddering and gasping on the ground. Bomba was at his side immediately.

"I'm fine," the silver tabby insisted upon seeing her worried face, "Don't look so scared."

"Munkus, you really need better conditions than this, any more time in this damp cell and you're going to come down with pneumonia."

"I am going to be fine," he insisted yet again, though his pale face and dull eyes said the opposite.

"Fine then, rest yourself. Make sure you're strong again soon."

Munk caught a sliver of hope in Bomba's words.

"You're planning something?"

"Not me, Munkus, not me," she kissed the silver tabby on the cheek and left the room.


End file.
